Huntik: The Dark Titan
by Guardian Master
Summary: Years after the adventures of Lok, Sophie, Dante and the rest. A new generation of heroes arises, however they must face 8 Titans of terrible power. Can Andreas and his team handle these mighty Titans or will the Earth that they know and love perish
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

* * *

><p>The Titans of Mind, Body and Spirit all locked away in a dimension inaccessible to mankind due to Lok Lambert commanding Overlos the Titan of Will, through the power of Dendras, to do so. However, at the time of their very first awakening there were a total of twelve Legendary Titans. Eight of them labeled the Dark Titans, whose powers affected the seekers within the area, sealed away In eight isolated areas of the world never to be used again…at least they weren't supposed to be used again.<p>

"_Oh radio, tell me everything you know."_ A young Male sang along as he drove down an empty street, he looked down at the clock, the digital reading being well after midnight. The young male smirked to himself and then looked ahead, his blue eyes reflecting the street lights, his clumped brunette hair blew as the wind blew through the open window. He took a calm sigh and then continued to sing along,"_I like to sing with the radio. I like to play it real loud! I like to drive with the top down. Rollin' like thunder, always drawing a crowd. Every babe's gonna want a piece of_-AH CRAP!"

The young male looked down at his speedometer, noticing it said forty-five as he noticed he was speeding in a thirty-five mile per hour zone, and he got caught, with a police officer on his tail lights and sirens blaring. The male took a deep breath and calmly pulled over groaning as he waited for the officer to approach his window killing the machine.

'Should I use my Power, I could get out of this with a simple bubble lift spell…no my mom would kill me not to mention the publicity is not what the foundation needed.' He thought to himself as his fingers wrapped around a diamond shaped necklace with a green gem in the center and two wavy branches behind the glistening gem, he brought his hand to his face to block the shining light of a flashlight hitting his eyes.

"A little young to be out this late ain't ya son?" the officer asked as he lowered the flashlight from the teenagers eyes.

"Yeah, time got away from me." The young male responded, "I was at my friends house, and forgot that I drove myself, usually my mom picks me up."

"I know how that is kid, still rules are rules, I need your License and Registration." The Officer said in a light-hearted tone. The boy nodded his head as he reached to his back-pocket pulling out his wallet and reached into the glove compartment and produced his license and the registration handing it to the officer cooperatively.

"Thank you Mr…" The officer trailed off, looking at the license. "Andreas." He finished as he walked on, "Just got it a few days ago?" He asked himself as he walked back to his car, all in all he felt bad for this but he had his job he had to do.

It felt like forever, as Andreas waited for the officer to return. He groaned knowing his parents were going to kill him for this. He then took a deep breath and looked back at the window, expecting the officer to be there, unfortunately he wasn't. Andreas leaned forward and slammed his head on the steering wheel as his head hit the horn, he quickly pulled away. Only for the officer to shake his head handing Andreas a slip of paper, along with the license and registration he had collected earlier. "Alright young man, even though I shouldn't, I'm letting you off with a warning, however, I am going to be following you home and reporting to your parents about this."

Andreas nodded as he turned the ignition allowing the vehicle to spring to life, he patiently waited for the officer to get to the vehicle and get his car into gear. Andreas gulped putting his hands on the appropriate positions, and then reached down shifting the car into gear as he drove off the officer following. What should've been a five minute drive, seemed to have taken three hours as he pulled into the parking lot, he walked up to the door, the living room light on as he gulped turning the knob. He felt the officers hand hit his shoulder.

"Andreas? Is that you?" A female voice called from a hallway. Emerging a woman about in her mid-40's, a silver streak ran through the middle of her red hair, as she gasped seeing the Officer behind Andreas. "Oh my-What on earth happened officer?"

"Its nothing major Ma'am I assure you." The officer says to calm her down. "I am sorry to report though that your soon was caught speeding and out past curfew" He watched the mother gaze between himself and her son. "I let him off with a warning, but wanted to let you know, that if he gets caught again, serious repercussions will happen." The officer explained as the woman looked between him and her son who could not look her in the eyes. "I apologize once again, however I must return to my patrol, please don't let me catch him again."

"Of course, I apologize for the inconvenience Officer." The woman said as she folded her hands atop of each other at the waist and bowed. "Thank you for telling us Sir." She said straightening up, the officer tipped his hat walked out of the door as Andreas closed the door behind him, relaxing for the first time since he was pulled over. He took a deep breath and turned around to see a very cross mother.

"I can explain, you see Chri-" His mother cut him off.

"Just because you've got your license doesn't mean you can stay out as late as you want! Plus speeding! That is it mister! You are grounded for I don't know how long, I'll figure it out by tomorrow. BED! NOW!" she bellowed as Andreas winced and moved to his room. He stopped to look back at his mom.

"I'm sorry mom, but I didn't get a ticket atleast." He claimed trying to defend himself.

"You ran into a nice officer." She shot back. "Be fortunate that you did…now as I said, BED!"

"Yes Ma'am." He said sounding defeated as he walked to his room, tossing his clothes into the dirty hamper and climbed into bed. He seemed to have a hard time going to sleep, after all, he hadn't been driving by himself for over a month and he got pulled over! He groaned and hit his pillow out of frustration before drifting away into sleep.

0-00-0

Mid-Afternoon of the next day, Andreas laid on his bed tossing up a baseball and catching it as he awaited his mother's judgment, and also the long 'responsibility' talk he and his dad would have because of last night's incident.

His head jolted to the door as he heard a few footsteps go past his door, passing slowly he laid his head back down tossing the ball up once again just to catch it. He then heard one thing he didn't expect to hear, the distinct sound of a zipper being zipped up. He sat up and went straight to the door opening it up for a peak only to see his parents set their suit-cases on the couch. "Um…what's going on?" he asked.

"You're grounded, and we got called to a miss-OOF!" His father coughed as Andreas' mother elbowed him roughly in the gut.

"Your father's business called us and insisted that we go to a meeting, we don't know how long we'll be…so in the meantime, we hired you a babysitter."

Andreas' face filled with horror and shock. "A WHAT?" he shouted as the door knocked, his father swiftly walking over to the door.

"That must be her." His father pointed out, as he opened the door. A female with shoulder length brunette hair, wearing what Andreas would best describe as Japanese school uniform, her soft hazel eyes looked around. Andreas noted a pair of necklaces, one having a crescent moon with a green gem, the other being what looked like a duplicate of the crescent moon except the item going all the way around a green gem.

"My name is Danielle Makalo." She said softly, "You two must be the Mr. and Mrs. Avalo." She stated as the parents nodded. "So who's the young tike am I watching over while you both are away."

Both parents looked between each other a very playful smile crossing their faces as they pointed to Andreas, who had an awestruck look on his face.

"Him?" She asked

"Yes, he's grounded, and right now our trust in him has shaken." Andreas' mother began. "So we need someone to keep him in line, and your parents whom we had met with on a separate occasion said you could do just that."

"Yes, I think I can handle that." She said her eyes becoming sharp and focused, Andreas winced as he felt her gaze pierce into his soul.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I Do not own Huntik, I have created the 8 Dark TItans by myself, so if anyone came up with the same idea as me, I appologize and I in no way mean to offend you.<p>

This is a trial run, if it does good I'll continue, which I hope to do. Let me know how I'm doing so read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I won't be saying it anymore after this chapter, but I do not own Huntik, nor will I ever.

Author Notes: Sorry I didn't mention this before but I don't plan on having any of the show-characters make an appearance, just being referenced as this does take place a long while after their adventures. Also, I do not own Oh Radio by Watt White ~at least that's who it says on Youtube~

Another Note: I dedicate this Chapter to my First Reviewer[Posted here] of this Story: Startime101, thank you for your review and hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2: A Mission Beyond Compare

"A Babysitter? Mom, Dad you don't think this is a tad extreme don't ya?" Andreas whined, as Danielle looked between him and his parents. The two elderly Avalos walked over to their suitcases the father grabbing both as they walked to the door.

"You got pulled over last night and broke curfew." His mother said, her eyes closed as she addressed the whine of her only child. "Our trust in you has been shattered Andy."

Andrew slapped his forehead as his mom called him his nickname, one he hated to be called especially in that tone.

"Your mother is right." His father said, given the fact that Andreas' father was a bit more build than Andreas himself, he stood to be about mid to late forties, his hair was long and tied back into a ponytail. He had a goatee colored almost the same as Andreas' hair except this one had a silver streak going from his lips down. "We both thought about this long and hard this morning when I got home and we both feel this is the best course of action, to keep you in check."

Andreas sighed, he knew that he had been beaten not to mention she was already here. He looked over at her with a bit of distain as she set her bag on the couch.

"Danielle, thank you for this, we shall pay you when we return." His mother said addressing the younger female. "Andreas will show you where everything is, and since we will be gone for a while we will reimburse you for everything you buy for the house while we are away, keep your receipts."

"I will, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Avalo." She said bowing at the hips once again. The parents nodded and walked out the door, suitcases in hand. "Alright Andreas…" she began as she turned to the younger male. "Hey where are you going?"

"To my room, I'm grounded right?" he gently spoke, his voice filled with a hurt that he had not felt in a long time. "My parents don't trust me…I made a mistake." he admitted as the side of his fist collided with the door frame.

"They are just concerned for you." Danielle said as she reached up and ran her fingers over the necklace. "Like all parents they want what's best for you."

"Right…" he said as he vanished from the room, Danielle looked down at her luggage, this was going to be a long week. At least she was hoping it was going to be a week.

0-00-0

"Do you think we were to hard on him?" Andreas' mom asked as she looked out the window of the vehicle.

"No…he got in trouble with not just us but the law." The elder man said as he drove towards the airport. "It's our job as parents to enforce both our house law and the outside law Jasmine."

"Yes, but did you not see how hurt he was when we left, Scott?" Jasmine Avalo shot back. As if on cue, a small laptop sized that was sitting on her lap device starts beeping, she quickly opens it revealing a series of buttons and gears. Suddenly a three-dimensional image of a balding man appearing in his late sixties shot up.

"Good Morning Avalos." He said as he looked between the two, his cheerful tone growing into one of concern. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" he quickly asked.

"No Sir," Scott said, "Just a parent discussion." He explained.

"Ah…never did have time for kids myself." The man said rubbing his chin. "Well, we have had recent reports of a monstrous attack in San Francisco, California. So we believe it to be a titan."

"Isn't anyone else close? I mean Seattle is kinda far away." Jasmine asked in concern, her husband quickly giving her a quizzical look.

"At the moment the other Agents are busy with something else." The image replied.

"Ah."

"But the Organization has been disbanded…so the Huntik Foundation doesn't have any competition over the Titans really." Scott interjected not once taking his eyes off the road.

"While that may be true, many of our members have gone missing. However you must find this Titan, and quail its rampage before anyone else gets hurt. Then you can return back to your family."

The two adults in the car nodded, understanding their mission.

"Any idea what Titan it is?" Jasmine asked.

"We have reason to believe it's a Impet, but we cannot be to sure."

"Great." Scott groaned. "Oh well nothing we can't handle."

"Just be careful, I don't need more members vanishing."

Just as the image appeared it disappeared as the two looked between themselves and continued on the road.

0-00-0

Andreas had no intention of taking this long of a nap, it was dark, his stomach was growling, he needed food. He just hoped that the left-over pizza was still in the fridge.

"OW- Mother Kriffer!" Andreas shouted as a loud bang shot through the house, as if comically he hopped up and down on one foot rubbing the other. After the pain had dulled down he stopped and held up his hand. "Heck with this, Boltflare!" he shouted as an orange light appeared out of nowhere, illuminating the room. He then looked down seeing that he had stubbed his toe on the dish-washer. He then made his way over to the refrigerator, just as he opened the door the kitchen light turned on, causing Andreas' blood to freeze.

"Andreas, I heard a bang is everything-" Danielle said in a spaghetti strap and a pair of fleece pants, her sentence trailed off as Andreas quickly snuffed out the orange light in his hand. "What was that?" she quickly asked.

"Uh…" Andreas moaned as he tried to think of a lie. "A Flashlight." He spat out the first thing that came to his head and then he mentally slapped himself.

"If you're going to attempt to lie to me, at least make it convincing." She said her hands going on her hips. "That was a Boltflare spell."

"Was not!" Andreas countered, if he wasn't in trouble now, he was sure as heck going to be. His parents didn't know he knew these spells, he had seen them while eavesdropping on a combat session and tried it out himself. The first few times all he got was a nice explosion to his face after a while longer of watching in secret he finally got it, and a few other spells.

"Boltflare." The girl said simply as a similar light appeared. Andreas' reaction was simple, his jaw dropped. "If I had known you were a seeker, I-"

"A what?" Andreas asked.

"You're kidding, you know the spell but you don't know what a Seeker is?"

"That's what I'm saying." Andreas said as he went back into the fridge pulling out a slice of cold pizza and started to eat it.

"Oh boy…" Danielle groaned as she put her fingers up to the bridge of her nose rubbing the section as she thought over how to say it.

"Look it's late…lets go to bed and pretend this never happened."

"Not a chance…Raypulse!" Danielle shouted as Andreas yelped and held up an arm out of reflex.

"Hey! Armorbrand!" He shouted as a barrier appeared blocking the bolt of lightning hit the barrier and was seemingly absorbed into it. "What's your problem?" he asked as the barrier faded.

"Hmmm…for someone who doesn't know what a seeker is, you sure are tied into them…guess that's how our parents know each other, they are seekers."

"Ok, you lost me again." Andreas said, as he began to walk towards the door, this was getting to be a pain.

"I'm not sure I can describe it." Danielle said rubbing her chin as Andreas passed her, the male turned back as he continued to eat the cold pizza. "But I know someone who can…" she trailed off. "Go to bed…tomorrow we're going on a trip."

"Can't grounded remember."

"You actually do everything your parents say?"

"Well, no…but they were hurt when I got pulled over. I don't want to hurt them again."

"Well, kid-"

"I'm just a year younger than you!"

"I figured as much, after all, I'm the one in charge, so we'll be going."

Andreas groaned and walked on back to his room, no use arguing with a woman, he had seen his dad argue with his mom and always lose. "Whatever." He muttered.

0-00-0

"I got a sight of the target." Scott said into a microphone, chasing a grey imp which jumped across a gap of buildings. "Hyperstride!" he shouted as he leapt across the gap as if he was jumping over a crack on the sidewalk.

"Rodger that, Getting ready to intercept the target!" Jasmine replied over the communication. To her this was easy, almost too easy.

"Skingrip." A man shouted from behind the woman, as a series of wrappings engulfed the female encasing her. Jasmine didn't even have time to react to the spell, as she struggled to get out.

"Scott!" She shouted into the microphone, "it's an ambush run!"

"Jasmine." The man shouted as he ran forward attempting to save his wife, he held up an amulet. "Protect her, Fenris!" he shouted as a werewolf wearing armor appeared howling at the moon snarled and charged forward.

Only for the earth to begin to quake as a fist shot out of the ground sucker punching the poor wolf warrior, causing it to fly back and land on its back glowing briefly as it flew back into the amulet which summoned it.

"A Metagolem!" Scott shouted as he looked over seeing his wife being thrown into the back of a truck, unconscious, he hoped. "Hyperstride!" he shouted leaping into the air, "Dragonfist!" he shouted as his fists began to glow in a gold aura. He struck the beast square in its helmet shaped head, but all it did was stagger back. The creature then brought it's hand up, hitting Scott in the abdomen causing the male to fly into the water. Two men wearing old Greek type armor walked to the edge as Scott surfaced they both pointed their hands out, palms extended.

"Raypulse!" The first one shouted as a glowing golden lightning bolt shot out.

"Augerfrost!" The other shouted as a blue beam shot out of the other.

"Nimblefire." Scott said as he dove underwater barely avoiding the blasts as he swam under the docks with his enhanced speed. he surfaced and gasped for air, not having much in his lungs from when he dove, clutching a post for the dock to keep him afloat.

"There he is!" A man shouted as a giant fist shot through the dock and grabbed the unsuspecting man, as Scott was pulled up he was flung before he could put a piece together a plan to fight back. He only had one amulet on him as he was suspecting to fight just a small Imp. Something he was regretting now.

"Featherdrop!" he said as he floated to a soft stop on the ground. He staggered a bit, he was beginning to feel the after effects of using all the spells at once like he was. Suddenly a burst of energy shot him in the back as he cried out in pain and flung forward into a wall, crashing roughly he fell to the ground fading fast. Scott looked up to see the swarm of attackers surround him before blackness consumed him.

0-00-0

"So who is it we are going to visit?" Andreas asked as he sat in the passenger seat of the car, Danielle driving, wearing her school uniform once again.

"His name is, Kyros Hiero. He is one of the higher up seekers around, some put him in the class Dante was in."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." She said as she looked at a sheet of paper, obstructing the view.

"Hey eyes on the road!" Andreas said, looking between her and the road seeing a red stop sign, "STOP!" he shouted as the breaks were put on hard causing the young male to jolt forward.

"Lets see…turn right here…then it should be a straight shot." She said.

"No kidding." Andreas said as he pointed to the right, all that was to the right was a section of forest that seemed to go, nowhere until one looked up, a large hill that had a single hut ontop. Feeling a quick jolt to the right Andreas yelped as she shot down the road.

"Shouldn't be long now." She said to Andreas who looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. After a half hour drive through various curved roads. They pulled up to the house they were seeking.

"You think it'd be a bit more protected if he's that great of a skier." Andreas stated.

"Seeker." Danielle corrected as she shook her head. "Besides, it's probably got a protection spell on it."

They both began forward and walked up to the gate, as it swung open willingly.

"He expecting us?" Andreas asked.

"I don't know…I've met him once when I was a little girl, but that's all I remember." Danielle said as they began forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kyros Heiro

* * *

><p>"Is it too late to say I have a bad feeling about this?" Andreas asked as he and Danielle walked past the mystery gate that opened for them as they walked up to it.<p>

"Oh don't be such a big baby. After all you are a Seeker." Danielle huffed looking at the younger male out of the corner of her eye before looking back ahead at the house that stood before them.

"I am not!"

"SHHHHH!" she hushed him quickly. "What do you want to let him know we are trespassing?"

"Well considering the gate opened, I'd think he was expecting company."

"Not the point."

"Then what is?" He asked again as the duo reached the porch of the house, stopping at the bottom step unwilling to push further until his question was answered.

"I'll…" she began trailing off. "get back to you on that. Come on, I wonder if he'll recognize me." She said, her inner-fan squealed.

"Good grief. How long has it been?" Andreas asked as he watched the females eyes roll to the sky, her hand going up as she counted on her fingers.

"About 13 years." She said as Andreas slapped his forehead groaning.

"Oie vei." He murmured as he began up the stairs. "Come on, let's meet your hero."

As the duo got to the door, Andreas reached up to knock, yet when he began to swing his fist forward, the door swung open. "Now I know this is a bad idea."

"It was probably just the wind, come on he might be hurt." Danielle said as she slipped into the house looking about. Inside was what would be considered a plain home. A oddly designed sectional couch with two tan leather chairs all surrounding a big screen TV with a phone attached to it. The furniture was arranged neatly to leave more than enough room to get around.

"Ever hear of breaking and entering?" Andreas whispered harshly, looking around as well.

"We didn't break anything…just entered."

"Not the point!"

"Huh?"

"The point is, that we are entering a house uninvit-" Andreas began before a dark mist filled the room. "What's this?" He mentioned in a panic as the mist enveloped him. "Danielle, Danielle? I can't see!" he panicked trying to wave the fog away.

As if by instinct something told Andreas to look down so he did, he noticed a man with unnatural White hair crouching right in front of him the man's bangs a bright crimson forming a cowlick over his right eye. Andreas' eyes shot wide as the man smirked and brought his fist up, as Andreas stumbled backwards yelping in both fear and out of instinct. A single beam of energy collided into his chest causing Andreas to fall over the chair and on the hard wood floor.

"Oof!" he coughed as he weakly pushed himself up groaning rubbing where the blast hit him. He felt a number of things, one frightened because the man was still out there, curious at where that blast came from, and above all humiliated due to the fact that he was just made a pansy.

"ShadowSpeed!" he heard a man shout as he the man dashed out of the fog and hit Andreas with a hard right hook, causing Andreas to spin in the air and fall onto the ground unconscious.

0-00-0

As the fog formed around Danielle she decided to keep her wits about her, closing her eyes and listening for whatever might hint at what was springing this trap. She heard a yelp and turned towards it, "Raypulse." She said shooting the blast in the direction, she heard something fall with a loud thud and then a person crying out 'ShadowSpeed' then heard another thud on the ground.

As the fog dissipated she saw a white-haired man standing over Andreas' unconscious form his back to her. "What did you do to him?" she shouted at the man who turned his head and most of his upper torso to her.

"So the Neo-Sentinels decide to send a couple of kids after me? Not the wisest choice on their part." The man stated overconfidently. "However you won't take me alive!" he bellowed as he charged forward.

"Kyros?" Danielle asked as she recognized the man. "Wait, we're seekers!"

"I know, but Seekers can be part of the Neo-Sentinels!" The man said as he swung at the female.

Having a bit more combat training than Andreas she slipped to the side and knelt attempting to trip Kyros. She was surprised when the attack hit, but more in awe than shock Kyros handsprung to his feet and got into a short-open stance his eye locked on her.

Danielle huffed and then got into a more prominent boxing stance. She didn't want to fight, but how to make him see that she and Andreas who was still unconscious was on his side. Then surprisingly enough, Kyros began to laugh. As he stood up removing himself from his stance as Danielle kept her stance not wanting to be caught off guard.

"Noone with a glass jaw like him," he began pointing at Andreas. "would be allowed on the Neo-Sentinels. So what's your game?"

"No games…I discovered that my friend over there is a potential Seeker, and I hoped you could help him understand what we are."

"A glass-jawed seeker, don't make me laugh." He said impassively

"He's not exactly fighter ready…" she said waving her hand.

"Well better get him off the floor, it doesn't help very often to be unconscious." Kyros said as Danielle nodded and both of them moved into action.

0-00-0

Elsewhere, one of the men in armor that had attacked the Avalos walked into an office. The room was dark and dreary no source of light aside from several computer and Television screens. A tall desk chair that hid the figure sitting in it sat behind the desk with a bunch of papers and notes scattered about in a very untidy form.

"Sir, we have captured another team of the Huntik Foundation."

"Was it Kyros?" a dry, decrepit voice came from behind the chair.

"No, it was the team of Jasmine and Scott Avalo."

"The Foundation must be getting desperate. Aside from Kyros, the two Avalos are one of the better teams. You captured them?"

"Yes sir."

"Good…I'll deal with them later. You are dismissed." The voice came as a dry wrinkled hand came from behind the chair and waved the servant away a black bracelet dawned on the wrist with a glistening obsidian like gem. The man bowed and turned to walk out of the room.

"By the way…your services are no longer required." The voice came as the gem glowed, the servant gasped clutching his chest in pain and fell to his knees in pain before falling to the ground dead. "Kyros, you will pay for abandoning me to this curse." The voice wheezed.

0-00-0

Andreas groaned as he begun to regain consciousness. He hurt and everything as a blur. "What happened?" he asked to no one in particular as he slowly rose to get a look around.

"You're awake…thank goodness." Danielle's voice came as Andreas looked over in her direction. "You've been out for a while."

"How long is a while?" Andreas asked.

"A few hours." A new voice came one Andreas did not recognize. He turned to the source of the voice, seeing the man with white hair looking at him with his dark brown eyes. "You!" Andreas shouted as he pulled away.

"Don't worry, he's on our side." Danielle said.

"Tell that to the bump on my head." Andreas claimed as Kyros stood up and walked forward.

"I'm Kyros Heiro." Kyros introduced himself, as Andreas looked at Kyros suspiciously.

"Andreas…Andreas Avalo." Andreas said.

"Avalo you say?" Kyros asked. "I know your parents powerful seekers."

"Does everyone know them?" Andreas shouted in disbelief.

"Infact, they asked me to train you when you turned seventeen, so you could be a Seeker, since you bonded with that Titan that's around your neck."

"Huh?" Andreas inquired as he looked down at the necklace. "This is just my good luck charm."

"Correction, it's an amulet. I was told that it bonded with you when you picked it up as a baby…so they let you keep it since."

"So why didn't my parents want to train me?" Andreas mused as he looked at the Amulet curiously.

"As parents they were afraid they'd hurt you, so best to have someone non-relative do all the hard work."

"So will you train me, like my parents wished?" Andreas asked as Danielle look between the two males.

"No."

"What?"

"I work alone." Kyros stated firmly as he walked to the door.

"But-"

"I never told them I would train you, three years ago my partner and I were going through the Mausoleum of the First Qin Emperor. Thinking that he had a powerful titan, we didn't understand how powerful of a Titan was hidden in there."

"What do you mean?" Danielle interrogated.

"A titan I've never seen before took my partner away." He murmured distantly, "After all my partner wasn't just my best friend, it was my-" Kyros never finished his sentence as the TV sprang to life a picture of a phone ringing appearing on the screen. Kyros stood up and hit the green button that had appeared on the screen as a display of a blonde balding man appeared with a goatee.

"Mr. Arnold what can I do for you?" Kyros asked crossing his arms.

"Kyros, I sent Jasmine and Scott Avalo on a mission and they haven't gotten back to me."

"Wait my Parents?" Andreas shouted as he stood up walking up to the TV.

"Who are you?" The picture said, addressing Andreas.

"Forgive me, I am Andreas Avalo, the son of Jasmine and Scott! What happened to my Parents?"

"I wish I knew, for all I could guess is that the Neo-Sentinels got them. Kyros, I sent them to San Francisco, go and investigate, you're one of the top dogs, the others are afraid you need to step up and show them that there is nothing to fear but fear itself!" Kyros sighed as he ran his fingers through his bangs.

"I'd love to but I'm working on my own mission." Kyros dismissed as he turned.

"Kyros, please…" Andreas pleaded as he looked at the man whose back was to him. "It's my parents, if I lost them…I-I don't know what I'd do."

"Andreas." Danielle whispered from afar, having watched the scene in the background. She then looked at the boy as he fell to his knees bowing to Kyros.

"Please Kyros, I beg you." Andreas humbly plead. Kyros turned to the boy on the floor and then looked at the screen and the girl before letting out a sigh.

"Looks like my hands are tied." Kyros stated. "Alright, I'll investigate this, but on the condition that once I'm done I go back to my mission not to be bothered until it is over."

The man rubbed his chin and let out a exhausted sigh. "I'll do what I can…but no guarantees." Kyros nodded knowing that was the best he was going to get.

"Alright, I'll get going as soon as I can."

"Thank you, and Gods speed." Arnold said as the screen cut to black.

"Thank you Kyros!" Andreas said as he hoped onto his feet. "When do we-"

"There is no 'we' in this, my mission I'll do it…just as I work ALONE." Kyros said. "Now leave."

"But, my parents."

"Sorry kid…I cannot risk your safety. Now leave."

Andreas looked to Danielle and then Kyros as the girl walked over putting a comforting hand on his shoulder escorting the younger male out of the house. Kyros closed the door and sighed shaking his head.

"Kids."

0-00-0

A hour later, Kyros was driving down the road, he had a heck of a drive, and for some reason the car seemed to be lagging a bit more than usual. "Hmmm…" he hummed for a second before looking into the rear-view mirror. He quickly pulled the car over and turned around. "Breakspell!" he said as the illusion of a plain car-seat was replaced by Andreas and Danielle sitting in the backseat buckled up.

"Stow-aways." Kyros groaned. "I told you two not to get involved.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Andreas began trying to sympathize with the driver. "but you'd do the same if it was your parents, or your partner."

Kyros paused for a moment and then looked ahead. "Very well…but if things get to heated, I am not responsible for any injury's you take!"

The two teenagers nodded their heads in unison as Kyros looked ahead shifting the car into drive he began his way down the road again. 'This is going to be a long trip.' Kyros thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: I've been uploading like crazy, but I doubt it'll be consistant like this.<p> 


End file.
